The Messed up summer of Hinata Hyuga
by AlexaSinead
Summary: Hin Hyuga has a secret that no one in camp knows. He's decide to get to his goal no matter what but will Naruto make that goal impossible for him? Hinatax Naruto AU
1. Chapter 1

"Hin, take a deep breath. No one will notice" A young man said to himself as he got of the bike. He had been planning this day since he heard of this camp. He needed to get there no matter what.

He looked around with his deep gray eyes, scanning every wall, every bush, and every strip of grass and sighed. "You can do this" He assured himself and began to walk. With him he packed his necessary things, for his mother had sent his clothes a week before he got there. He didn't understand; but all his mother said was "It's a boarding school, sweetie"

"Thank god mom is really opened minded" He smiled as he stood in front of his dorm. He thanked his mother that she had gotten him a solo dorm, just like he asked her. Of course his mother always got what she wanted; she was a very scary person.

He slid the key into his door and slipped inside. He closed the door behind him and sigh. All summer, surrounded by boys, but it was damn worth it. He studied the green walls, the black and blue bed and the black furniture- completely masculine. Nothing to what he was used to. He preferred something more feminine but it would give him away. He turned around to find a 5 foot mirror. He stared at himself.

His hair was shorter than he was use to, it barely touched his ears. His eyebrows were bushier and his clothes covered everything. He felt so wrong.

"Hey!" A male voice called from beside him making him jumped away while screaming like a girl. He looked at door, his heart pumping loudly in his ears while he tried to catch his breath. A young man, about 6 foot tall. Mesmerizing Blue eyes, golden hair and tan skin stared at him with confusion. "You ok man?" The young man asked.

Hin quickly notice what he had done, he quickly stood up and cleared his throat. "Yeah I'm fine" He said.

"Ok?" The young man chuckled. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki. I sleep next to this room, along with my roommate Kiba Inuzuka,"

"I'm Hin... Hin Hyuga" Hin said as she shook Naruto hand. As soon as their skin touched the other, sparks twinkled in their blood. Both pulled away, not knowing what had happened.

"It was nice meeting you" Naruto said and flash away from the door.

"Great" Hin grumbled as he threw himself in the bed. 30 minutes into campus and he'd almost exposed himself.

"Come on boys! Lake time" A hard harsh male voice rang across all the room.

"Lake?" Hin gulped. He turned around and grabbed his KVPD** [Konoha Village Police deparment]** Sweatshirt and slipped in. "Pull yourself together Hin" He said to himself and proceeded to jog behind everyone. 10 males rounded up in the duck, at least that's how much it seemed to Hin. Not comfortable with this new exercise, he stayed close to the side.

"Alright boys, get in the boat" A male, about 30 years old, with gray hair and black eyes said as he smiled at them. He was already in the water, floating in some kind of boat next to the dock,

"Wooo Let's do this" A brown haired guys roared making the rest laughed. Hin sat in the end of the canoe they were about to use.

"You, my young friend, will guide them" The male said as he smiled at Hin. Ben nodded and looked in front of him just to find Naruto Uzumaki sitting in front of him.

"Great" He hissed under his breath. They rowed their way to the centre of the lake, where there was silence and stillness. "Now that we are in secure place, I would like to introduce myself. I'm Professor Kakashi and I'm your English teacher" He said. "Let's start with a little bit of Hemingway and then we can pass on to the fun part"

XXXXXXXXXXXX

After spending all day at the lake, Hin was relieved to be back. He wasn't use to all the energy men had. He sucked at being a boy.

While he waited for his classmates to take a shower, Hin sat in a small gathering room they had. He sat in the green couch that was centred in the room and placed his Apple laptop in his lap. He read the e-mails from his friends and checked his web page; he never thought he would miss his old life so much. "Hey is that an Apple?" He heard Naruto's voice asked him from behind.

Hin turned around just to find Naruto half naked, with only a small white fluffy towel wrapped around his waist. His pale, muscled torso dripped with crystal like drops of water making him look like a model from the razor commercials. "Uh...yeah.' He said as he turned his face back to the computer just so no one could see the burning blush in his cheeks.

"Cool. Maybe you could lend it to me sometime" Naruto said as he leaned behind Hin's back. As he talked, his warm breath hit the back of his neck, racing chills down his back.

"Uh... sure" Hin said as he cleared his throat. He sprang from his seat and without another word he left to the room.

After waiting sometime, Hin decided that it was time to take a bath.

It was 11:30PM and the hall was murky and quiet. Hin tiptoed to the showers not making a sound. As soon as he got to the showers he placed his clothes beside the sink and stared at himself in the mirror. "How did I come this far" He sighed. Slowly he started pulling up his NYPD sweatshirt, revealing his body.

A pearly while corset was wrapped around his chest, one by one he pulled the strings away. He let the corset fall, revealing his pale breasts. "Hin, what have you gotten yourself into" He exclaimed as he looked at his breasts.

There was no turning back now; she was decided to keep on her goal.


	2. Chapter 2

_"Dear mother._

_It's been a week since I last saw you. I wanted to write this letter to tell you that everything is fine. I'm fitting in and no one really knows._

_They think I'm a little weird, this 'guy' thing is a lot harder than I thought but I'll do._

_I also want you to know that I miss you and that I would see you in 14 weeks_

_Love Hinata_" Hin scribble her signature at the end of the paper and folded gently. She stucked it a envelope and licked the glue and seal it. She smiled at the simbolo of the camp which read "Konoha All boys summer academy"

Hin placed the envelope in her maple desk and walked to her closet. Her wig, that layed in on of the pols of the bed didn't cover her long black hair.

She grabbed the corset from one of the hangers and placed it on top of her bra. She tie it well so she would look flat chested, something she had been afraid all her middle school year, now she only wish she would have stayed at A not grown to C.

After she made sure her corset wouldn't fall off she grabbed a large gray shirt from one of the hangers and slipped it on. She quickly grabbed some jeans she looked for some boxers she had bought and slipped it on and then she slipped her jeans.

She grabbed her silver watch from the dresser and wig from the poll. She walked throught the bathroom where she started to carefully wrapped her hair around her hair and then placed the wig on. Not one of her hair showed. She ran her fringer through her wig trying to mess it up a bit and then walked out.

She grabbed the envelope from the desk and smiled, it's only been one week and she was already use to being a guy. She looked at herself in the mirror and started inspecting her breast. She looked and patted making sure it didn't show.

"Hin?" Naruto's voice called from the door making poor Hin jump. She looked at the door to see that Naruto had sneaked his head through the door and had a confuse face.

"How long have you been standing there?" She asked. Her heart started pounding loudly as soon as Naruto as he raised his eyebrow. Sadly, Hin had discovered that Naruto had a unique effect on her.

"Long enough" he said.

"Uh... it's not what you think" She stumble nervously.

"Hey... what you want to do... it's your own deal" he said with a nervous chuckled. "I came to give you, this back" He handed her, her laptop.

"Thanks" She said as she grabbed the laptop and set it back in her desk.

"You know what would really rock in this place?" he asked. "Internet on the room"

Hin chuckled and smiled at Naruto. "I can fix that" She said. She turned around and opened one of the desk drower. She lightly picked up two black USB's and a control with a antena. "Follow me" She said and jugged pass Naruto. Naruto grinded and closed the door before jugging behind her.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"All I'm saying there is different comunication between guys and girls" Naruto said as they opened the roofs door. Hin nodded as he walked over to one of the antenas. "When a girls says I really really like you it means I'm ready for comitment. When a guy says it, it mean I wanna have sex with you"

Hin nodded once again as he hunched down and stared his mission. "Sound like you have a lot of experiences" Hin chuckled.

"You know hacking this thing will be great" Naruto said as he started at the antena. He tilted his head to the left and scanned the whole thing until his eyes dropped on Hin. He took a few steps to the left and unzipped his pants and started to pee.

Hin pushed a red button at the end of the controler and smiled. She smiled at Naruto just to notice his pants, quickly making her jump to her feet and looking away. "What are you doing?"

"I had to pee" he said with a shrug and zipped back his pants when he was done. "See when a girl says what are you doing it means I want you to spent time with me and not with your friend. When a guy says it mean I wanna have sex with you"

Hin chuckled and rolled her eyes. She leanded againts the border of the wall and looked at him. "Also when a girl says I need to know where this relationship is goinf she mean I'm hopelessly in love with you when a guy says it he mean..."

"I wanna have sex with you" They both exclaim. Hin laughed and Naruto chuckled. They looked at each other and their eyes met. "Right" he said as he got lost in her eyes. Hin smiled and leaned until her lips touched his.

This kiss for under 2 minutes before Hin realize what she had done. "Oh shit" She said. "I'm sorry" She said with a shy smile as he stared at her in disbelieve.

"I'm soo sorry" She repeated. She then turned around and rushed out of there while Naruto stood there, staring at the door, trying to understand why was his lips tingle and why had he kissed back.

XXXXXXXXX

"Oh god! You're insane" Hin hissed to herself as she laid in her looking at the ceiling. She grabbed her pillow and smashed it in her face.

"Hin" He heard his name muffled by the pillow. She picked from the side just to find Naruto staring at her, leaning againts the door.

"How did you get in?" She asked as she quickly sat up.

"Door was opened" he said. He looked at the ground and then looked back at Hin. "Look when you kissed me up there, I could've clockled you but I didn't but if you do it again I will" He glared making Hin glup. "I don't have a problem if you are but I'm not"

"I'm what?" She asked.

"Gay" He hissed.

"ok" She said as she looked at the ground trying not to laugh. She was saved.

"Good" Naruto sigh.

"So... friends?" Hin asked as he held his hand.

"Friends" Naruto said with a nervous smile. "You're the man" He chuckled and walked away.

"Ugh... I'm the man" She groan and threw herself back at the bed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Confuse with what had happened Naruto decide to take a walk. The kiss played over and over again in his head. He didn't understand.

He walked all the way to the lake, where he was alone and no one could distract him. He sat under a tree and softly fell asleep.

__

XXXXXX DREAM XXXXXX

Naruto walked through the hall of Konoha's All boys summer academy, it felt like any other day. As he made his way to his room, everything started to grow silent.

He notice that Hin's door was half opened and he could hear that someone was inside with him. Curious, he sneaked up and looked throught the door.

There he was, the same Naruto standing so close too Him. He saw himself carresed Hin's cheek with care and love. They were looking into each other eyes as they spoke.

Then he saw himself kissed Hin. Angry and confuse he yelled but no sound came from his troath. He watched as himself kissed Hin's neck and how Hin responeded with a low sudective groan.

"No" He scream but the two lovers didn't seem to hear him. He saw how they threw themself into the bed and Hin's started to call his name.

"Naruto" Hin's called. "Naruto" It repeated. Hin's voice started to grow stronger as the room went dark.

XXXXXXX End OF DREAM XXXXXXX

"Naruto" Hin's shoved Naruto awake.

"what? what?" Naruto asked as he looked around with fear. Just to realize that it had been all a dream. "It seem so real" He panted.

"Naruto" Hin called again.

"Huh?"

"The dean... he took the controler!" Hin said franaticly as she walked around in circles.

"Take it easy. We'll get it tonight" Naruto said as he sat up.

"How?"

"Trust me" Naruto said making Hin nod.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That night, afraid that Naruto would come any moment looking for him, Hin decide she wasn't taking a bath.

She stayed worried, that Naruto had forgotten when at 12:30 he knocked her door. "Come on" Naruto whispered. Her landed on his naked tan chest. Fate really wanted to kick her ass.

"OK" She said as she avoided to look down again. They tiptoe all across the academy, trying not to call anyones attention.

It wasn't long until he found himself in front of the dean's office. Naruto's looked both ways and unlocked the door. "I use to sneak in here when I was young, the dean always had the best things" Naruto chuckled.

"I didn't know I hang out with such a rebel" Hin chuckled.

"Look who's talking" Naruto laughed as he unlocked the dean's right desk drower.

"How did you get those?" She asked as she pointed at the hanging keys.

"The dean is my dad" Naruto smiled. He took out the controler and gave it to Hin.

The footsteps were heard coming their way, slowly checking every corner and every door. "Shit, the guard hide" Naruto hissed and pulled Hin under the desk.

They stared at each other, both very uncomfortable with their proximity. "Uh about what you said... I'm not" Hin said as she looked at her hands.

"What?" He asked.

"I'm not gay. It was a moment and it won't happened again" She said and looked up at him. "I don't want you to be weird with me"

"I am" he said. "but I'm trying not to" He smiled. When they heard the guard pass they took off.

The walk back was silent and neither knew what to say. As Hin was about to enter his room, Naruto stop. "Hin" He called.

"yeah?"

"Good night" Naruto smiled and walked to his room. Hin blushed and looked down. Could things be worst?

**Because I was asked nicely I post this chapter. **

**Also lots of errors were seen but they will be fix as soon as my beta sees them. If you did not understand please wait until I edit.**

**PLease ReView**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Hin Hyuga started her day normally, like she always did but that morning something was different. That morning she decide to call her father. Who didn't know what she had gotten herself into.

"Hey consuela" She said with a smile as the phone was answered. "It's me hin" She said before wincing. "Hinata" She corrected quickly. "Is my father there?" She asked. "He left huh? To DC? I see" She frowned. "I'm glad his buisness is going well" She sigh. "Nah he's probably too busy" she said. "It happens" She chuckled. "Don't worry about it. Ok. I miss you too Consuela. bye" She said and hanged up.

It didn't matter how much time she would spent away from her father, he always managed to forget about her.

In the other side of the campus Naruto Uzumaki was at the basketball court shooting some hoops. He was kind happy that he hadn't lost Hin friendship.

There was certain flow of happiness in those words that made his heart beat faster than usual but he mistaken it with adrenaline.

"Oh there's my munchking!" A woman with long red hair and emerald green eyes yelled from not so far, waving down at Naruto. Beside her a younger girl giggled as the followed the grinning woman.

"Mom!" Naruto groaned.

"What?"

"Drop the munchking" He hissed softly under his breath.

"Sorry" His mother giggled. She then pointed at the young girl with bright blonde who smile softly at him. "This is Ino Yamanaka. She is inspecting the surrounding before she enrolls next semester" His mother explained. "Won't you be a dear and show her to the girls side?"

"Sure" Naruto shrugged.

Naruto's mom grinned once again and waved good bye and she walked away. Both teen chuckled awkwardly as they began to walk.

"So… where are you from?" Naruto asked, his eyes plastered on the ground.

"L.A" She said, her eyes wondering through the trees and plants.

"Really? What is it like on L.A?" He asked.

"Nothing is indigenous. Even the palm trees are brought in" She said before she giggled. "I've always wanted to say that… it's from the way we were"

"You like movies?" Naruto asked.

"Some… I like old movie" She shrugged.

"Well… there's this new cinema that they just re-opened. Do you want to go?" He asked.

Ino smiled at his offer but didn't answer.

"Hey!" Hin gritted as she landed right beside Naruto. Ino's eyes quickly were capture.

"Uhhh Hin this is…"

"Ino" Ino said with a flirty smile cutting of Naruto who just sigh.

"Hi Ino" Hin smiled.

"She's from L.A. She's check out the campus before she enrolls next semester" Naruto explained, which made Hin smiled softly.

"Oh how nice of you" Hin teased. Ino giggled softly and flipped her hair back, getting both of their attention.

"So… we're going to a cinema tomorrow. Do you want to come?" Ino asked.

"Uhhh Sure" Hin said as she chuckled under her breath.

"Great" Naruto grumbled under his breath making Hin smirk.

"You know… you look exactly like my ex-boyfriend" Ino said, her finger lightly brushing her arm.

"I hope that's a compliment" Hin said.

"You know… they say that me and Hin look really alike" Naruto quickly said as he pushed himself closer to Hin's face making chuckle.

"I don't see it" Ino said, instantly becoming serious. Naruto frowned and Hin chuckled.

"Right" Ino said, following him. "We'll see you tonight right?"

"certainly" Hin chuckled as he watched them walk away.

That was going to be a interesting night.

That night, the three teens sat in the middle of the room, all watching the screen where the movie played. Ino occasionally glanced at Hin who was at her side and Naruto occasionally glanced at Ino who was by her side.

Hin feeling like she was being watched looked at her side and smiled as she notice that Ino was staring. "You know… this movie is very romantic" She said, as she smiled.

"It's creppy… she's a witch" Hin exclaimed as she frowned.

Ino chuckled. "No. Two people falling in love in the worst circumstance and just going for it" She explained. Hin looked back at the screen and shrugged, to her that movie was not romantic.

"Did you guys hear… tonight is a full moon" Naruto said, trying to break the connection.

"Really?" Hin smiled and Naruto nodded.

"Actually it's tomorrow" Ino corrected making them both frown.

"Thanks for the update" Naruto sigh.

"Uhhhh I'm gonna get some candy" Hin said, after a long while of silence and sprinted out of the room without looking back.

"I thought he never leave!" Ino exclaimed as she turned towards a surprise Naruto.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"You gotta tell me everything" She said. "Do you think he likes me?" Naruto stared at her, like she had gone crazy or something. "I mean I thought I felt those vibes but I could be wrong. He's so hard to read" She groaned before smiling. "But that's what I like about him"

"Yeah…" Naruto said, as he rolled her eyes looked back at the screen. He had given up.

"Do you think you could talk to him?" She asked. "Ask him if he likes me"

"No" He said, before facing her. "I mean… I don't think it's a good idea"

"What? You talking to him or us being together?" She asked. Suddenly Naruto felt anger rising in his chest, he didn't even notice how much he liked this girl.

"Both… I don't think it would work out" He said with a shrug.

"Fine" Ino huffed angrily and moved towards Hin chair and glared at Naruto one last time before turning to the screen once again.

Naruto sigh one last time and began to pounder on his feelings. He didn't feel like he cared about Ino that much… so why was he feeling like this?

The next day Naruto went in search of Hin, who he had found walking around the grass area. "You won" He said making Hin stare at him.

"I won what?" Hin asked.

"Ino"

"Oh" Hin laughed. "Did she come along with a Hawaii trip?"

"You know what I mean" Naruto rolled his eyes. "She likes you"

"It's just chemistry… some people just click" Hin said as she shrugged.

"Do you like her?" He asked.

"She's hot… right?" Hin asked, unsure on what to answer. This was something she defently didn't think it would happened.

"Wait… you think she's hot"

"Don't you?" Hin asked, slightly panicking.

"Whatever happens… I'm cool with it" Naruto said and started to walk away.

"Really?" Hin asked, quickly following him.

"You're a guy. If you like her just go for it" He said and ran off before Hin could say something else.

Hin sigh at her friend's words and shook her head. "What isn't wrong with this picture?"

Hin walked to her room, trying to decide what the heck was she going to do now. She did not want to lose the only friend she had. She sat in her bed and began to write away but even so no useful thoughts came.

Suddenly someone knocked on her door. Hin quickly hid her notebook under the bed and fix her shirt before opening the door. There in front of her, stood Ino, smiling at her innocently.

"Can I come in?" She asked.

"Uhhh sure" Hin said, chuckling nervously. Ino smiled and walked in and waited until Hin closed the door.

"I just wanted to tell you that I had a fun time last night" Ino said as she made her way closer to Hin who had sitted herself on her desk. "And I wanted you to know that I am really looking forward of seeing you more often" She said. She close the space between them and smiled as she leaned in. Hin was frozen with both surprise and fear. Their lips for a mer second before Hin pushed her away.

"I don't think this is right" She quickly said making Ino sigh. "I'm in love with someone else… I don't think I should be kissing you"

"Oh…" Ino said and looked down at the wooden floor before chuckling. "I should have listen to Naruto. He told me it wasn't a good idea"

"Well… he really likes you" Hin chuckled.

"No" Ino said, looking into Hin pale eyes. "I think he likes you"

Hin felt the air being punched out of her as she stared at Ino waiting for her to laugh or something but instead she just walked away.

Hin recovered and followed her outside. "What?" She asked, but Ino had already left. Around her every males was cheering for Hin as they patted her back.

"What's going on?" Naruto said as he appered from the corner, making Hin freeze once again.

"Hin had the Ino chick in his room" One guy said as he winked at Hin who only looked away.

"It's not what it looks like" She said as soon as he walked over to her. Naruto looked at him and shook his head.

"Right" He smirked and high fived him before walking away.

Hin stood in the hallway watching Naruto walked away from her, wondering what was wrong with him and wondering why had Ino said those things.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

It was a sunny day of summer and everything was at peace. Hin didn't know how but suddenly all the drama with Ino, Naruto and herself had suddenly vanish.

There she was, another day, pretending to be a boy beside a man she found extra attractive, joking around with him while they were giving a class on one of the patios.

"Hin" The professor said, making Hin stopped laughing from one of Naruto's cheesy jokes.

"Had a crush lately?" The prof. asked, looking down at her.

Hin gulped softly and didn't dare to look at Naruto. "Maybe" She shrugged.

"What poem…" He started saying but then looked down at Hin and smirked. "What song make you feel?"

"I'd Lie by Taylor Swift" She answered which was answered by muffled laughs.

"Tell us the lyrics" He order. "You don't have to sing, just tell us"

"And I don't think it ever cross your mind, you tell a joke and I fake a smile "

"But I know all his favorite songs" Hin was interrupted by Ino was now currently standing before the class smiling softly.

"Nice of you to join us miss Yamanaka" The professor said.

"I'm sorry" She said and sat beside one of the male.

Hin smiled at Ino but felt un easy, had the peace been disrupted?

Right after class Hin headed to the lake where she had been assign to arrange some boat for the sailing class. Distracted by her own thoughts, while she untangled some of the ropes, she didn't see Naruto who was moving some rowing sticks. It was too late when the hard wood hit Hin's chest.

"Owwww" She yelped loudly startling Naruto.

"Dude! You ok?" He asked, moving away the rowing stick, trying hard not to laugh.

"I'm fine" Hin answered as she playfully glared at him. Both stared at each other before bursting in laughter. No word was said as they went back to work.

"So… you renting or do you own?" Hin asked after a couple of minutes of silence.

"Uhhh" Naruto said while raising his eyebrow. "I still live with my parents"

His answer made Hin chuckle. "I meant tux" She said. "I heard there was a ball tomorrow"

"Oh yeah…" Naruto nodded. "I think I'm going simple… nothing too flashy" He shrugged.

"Yeah same here. I'm just making a solo appearance then I'll leave" Hin said.

"Yeah… me too" Naruto said.

Hin looked over at the man before and felt her heart beat fasten. What was it about him that made her so vulnerable?

"Maybe we can go together" Hin shrugged. "As friends of course"

She looked over at Naruto who was staring at the pile of rowing sticks before him. "Sure" He answered.

Even thought Naruto hadn't invite her directly or she wasn't going with him as a girl like she wish she did, she felt happy that he was going with her.

"Well… I got to get some these in the basement" Naruto said. "I'll see you later" He said before walking away.

Hin felt like she was in a cloud.

All day she spent imagining what it would be like to go with him as her date, to have the one special night as a girl, but she knew she had no such luck.

Just as she was trying to make herself feel better about the fact that at least she was going with him, se saw Ino and Naruto talking beside the river.

"Cool. So I'll see you tomorrow night" Ino said patting Naruto's shoulder before walking away.

Hin felt her heart fasten once again, but not with excitement but with fear. "Hey what happened there?" She asked as she walked closer.

"Ino just asked me to go to ball with her" Naruto shrugged.

"And you said yes…?"

"I mean… she was going alone" Naruto said, his eyes avoiding hers. Right then she felt her heart shatter.

"I see" She said.

"Sorry" Naruto said.

"Don't worry about it" Hin said, faking a smile from the outside.

That night and the whole day she felt like she could barely breath and before she knew it was already night and she getting ready for the ball.

"You can do this Hinata" She told herself as she walked in. She enter a saloon where the whole place was decorated with white and silver. Most of the guys were wearing white tux, all except for Naruto who was wearing his black and white tux.

Their eyes met for a second before Hin looked away. She was determine to move on.

From the other side of the room, Naruto and Ino stood awkwardly beside each other while the rest chatted around them.

"Hin is looking very cute tonight" Ino said, making Naruto look at her.

"What?"

"Hin" She said with a smile. "I have a crush on him too" She said while Naruto looked over at Hin was chatting with some boy from their class. He notice how Hin's hair was different that night and how he found himself thinking that he preferred his usual style. "Hell I'm a 16 year old girl. I have a crush on you too" She giggled. "Look at you, you are handsome… you both are"

"Thanks" Naruto said, not really knowing what else to answer.

"You are also very in love with each other" She said. In the moment, their eyes met again for the second time that night and Naruto felt his cheek burn lightly.

"Please… stop saying that" Naruto growled under his breath making Ino roll her eyes. "I don't know what I was thinking when I said yes to this" He sigh.

"Stop thinking" Ino said, making him looking into her blue eyes. "Sometimes you just have to throw precaution into the wind"

She walked away without another word, leaving him with his thoughts and her words. Their eyes met again for the third time and this time he understood, he saw the truth so he ran.

He ran to one of the corners as he tried to understand the weird tug on his belly. What was wrong with him?

Suddenly someone touched his arm making him jump. "Are you ok?" Hin asked, for he was the one standing beside him.

Their eyes met and the connection was finally set, their soul were unify but then he looked away. "Sorry I can't do this" Naruto said and walked away once again.

Hin was confuse, everything was happening so fast that she couldn't quite wrapped her head around what was happening. She made her way to the bathroom, in a attempt to get some air, un aware of two blue eyes following her.

She threw some water in her face and looked at herself in the mirror. "What's going?" She asked herself out loud.

Suddenly the door burst open and when she turned around she found Naruto barging her way, his eyes filled with lust… lust for her. He came to abrupt stop inches away from her, before he went to check the stalls.

"What are you doing?" She asked confuse.

"Throwing precaution in to the wind" He said before his lips met hers in a full of passion kiss. Suddenly they felt like they were floating, like nothing else matter but being there, in that bathroom, kissing one and other.

Then they parted and started into each other eyes with amazed. "Oh my god" Naruto said.

"Naruto…"

"We're…"

"No…" Hin shook her head.

"We're gay!" Naruto exclaimed making Hin wince.

"We're not" Hin said, pushing Naruto slightly away. "It's not what you think"

"What do you mean?"

"I have to tell you something… but you can't tell anyone" She said whilst looking around. "I'm a girl" She confessed.

Naruto stared at her for a second and then glared at her. "What are you talking about?"

"It's true Naruto…" Hinata sigh. "You don't believe me? I'll show you!" She exclaimed. "My favorite singer is Taylor Swift. I love make up and fashion. I have my own subscription of Seventeen" Hin said as she unbutton her shirt, whilst Naruto stared in confuse. "I also think I look fat in bikinis" She said.

Suddenly the door moved making Hin grab Naruto's hand and pulling into one of the stall. "And these are not fake" Hinata said finally reviling herself in her black bra. Naruto stared at her chest and then he looked in to her eyes.

Hin thought he would understand but instead he left without a word. Hin stared at the empty side of the stall in shock. She wondered what made her think that somehow she would get the guy.

All night she tossed and turned, without getting any sleep. The events kept replaying in her mind over and over again without any ending.

At the break of dawn she sat down and started to write. She wrote about what happened and how she felt when suddenly someone knocked on her door.

Her heart started racing as the thought of Naruto telling his father, the dean, and now she was getting kicked out. She opened the carefully just to find Naruto standing before her.

She sigh lightly and let him in. He angrily stepped inside and walked around the room before saying any word as she watched him.

Suddenly he barged towards her and corner against the door. "If you were a guy… I'd punch you" He growled lowly.

"That's the thing…" She said and she ran her hand through her long black hair. "I'm not" She said.

Suddenly her lips met with his and then she knew he felt like she did.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey you guys. I like to thank everyone who is reading this. I get review of this story in my other stories XD. So here is a new chapter. I hope you all like it.**

* * *

Chapter 5

It was the middle of the day and Hin Hyuga was sitting in her room, typing away in her computer when suddenly her phone started vibrating. Without taking her eyes off the computer she reached for her HTC and glanced at it.

She went back to typing when suddenly her eyes went wide. She looked back at the phone and gasp. She jumped off her bed and sprinted out of her bedroom with no shoes on.

She ran for three minutes until she saw the person she was looking for. "NARUTO!" She yelled getting the blonde males attention. Naruto was currently relaxing on one of the leather couches that sat on the common room, watching TV. His blue eyes looked up and saw Hin running towards him. Sometimes he forgot that she was a girl… that is until he saw her and his heart started to beat faster. "My dad is coming to visit me!" She whispered as she landed beside him.

"What?" Naruto asked confuse.

"My dad… he's coming to visit me" She repeated. "He doesn't know… about this!"

"Oh…" Naruto said.

"He takes 5 minutes off his work to see me but I'm not me… I'm someone I invented to get his attention" Hinata said, her eyes wide with fear.

"Do you think he'll notice?" He asked.

Hinata narrowed her eyes. "He's self centered not blind!"

"If you get caught… you get booted" He informed making Hinata rolled her eyes. "and I'll never see you again"

This made her blush as they looked at each other in silence. Part of them wanted to kiss right there but they were aware of their surroundings.

"What am I going to do?" Hinata asked, shaking off Naruto's words out of her head.

Naruto shrugged. Hinata then gasped once again making him jump. "I've got to shave my legs!" She yelled in horror and ran to her room.

Naruto stared at the hallway where Hin had run off to. "That is something I didn't want to know" He said to himself as he settle himself to watch Tv once again.

The next day Hin called Naruto into her room so he could tell her what she was wearing was ok. Naruto sat in her bed, his eyes covered as she changed.

"Ok… you can open your eyes now" She said. Naruto tooks his hand away from his eyes and stared at the woman in front of him. There stood Hin, with her long black hair flowing free in a purple sundress that hugged her curves.

"What?" She asked.

"You look… wow" He mumble making her giggled.

"Really?" She asked, as she turned to see herself in the mirror. "This is the best I could find" She shrugged.

"Wow" He mumbled again making her giggled. She turned and showed him a night lilac necklace.

"Good?" She asked holding it out.

"Yeah" he said dumbly as he stood from the bed. She smiled and hanged it around her neck.

"Last week, the only time I thought I would see you in a dress was at a gay club" He chuckled. Hinata laughed as she shook her head.

"Yeah well… my dad like to see me in a dress" She said applying some lipstick on her lips. "He says that's the lady way"

"I had a dress like this once… when I was 6" Hin said. "My dad send it to me when he was at Paris leading some company. I waited for him to come to put it on but by the time he came back… I had out grown it" Hinata shrugged.

"Yeah… nice story" Naruto said. "Come here" He said as he mention her with his finger to come closer. Hin smiled as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her lips.

Suddenly nothing else mattered, just them, kissing.

"I have to go" She whispered as they parted away. She gave him one last smile as she picked up her lilac heels and climbed out the window.

Once she was on the floor she placed her heels on her feet and made her way to the girls side.

Once she was there she saw her father getting out of his car whilst talking on the phone. "Wouldn't be my father if he wasn't on the phone" Hinata murmured to herself. Lightly rolling her eyes.

After a couple of minutes of being in the phone her father hanged up. His eyes stared at her making her uncomfortable.

"What?" She asked.

"Nothing… it's just that you've grown so much" Her father said. He wrapped his arms around her and gave her a tight hug. Hin smiled, no matter what, she was always daddy's little girl.

"Shall we go inside?" He asked as soon as they stepped away. "I want to see what kind of room they gave you. I paid good money so my little girl can be comfortable" He said, passing Hin. Hin's heart stopped for a minutes as she ran after her dad trying to stop him but a male voice stopped them both.

"" Said the voice. Both Hin and her father turned around to find Naruto standing behind them.

"Yes?" Her father asked.

"Welcome… I'm Naruto Uzumaki" Naruto said as he stepped closer and shook Hin's fathers hand. Hin stared at Naruto before smiling and giggling to herself. "The dean asked me to show you and Hin…"

"Hinata" Hin quickly corrected making Naruto stared at her. He smirked slightly.

"Hinata" He repeated. "Oh" He said. Hinata blush slightly at his smirk. "Hinata around campus" He finished.

"Good" Her father said. Naruto started to walk along Hinata's father as she followed behind.

Naruto showed every corner of the school, just like he had promised. The sun was already setting when Naruto guide them back to the car.

"Naruto…" She said getting both of their attention. "Thank you. For everything" She said. Naruto smiled and shook her hand.

"No problem" He winked making her smile. He then turned to her father and shook his hand as well. "It was nice meeting you sir"

"It was nice meeting you too" He said. "Say Naruto… why don't you accompany Hinata tomorrow. Her mother is coming have some lunch with her and I'm sure she would love to meet you as well"

"Tomorrow?" Both Hinata and Naruto asked at the same time looking at each other.

"Yeah" He nodded. "At noon"

"I can't. I have a boating competition at the same time" Naruto said.

"Uhh… I heard about that" Hinata said. "Dad maybe you can tell mom to make it maybe later… like at 2 or something" Hinata pleaded.

"Hinata… you know your mother… she won't back away"

"Right" Hinata sigh.

"Well… I'll see you around sir" Naruto said. He stared at Hinata for a couple of minutes before walking away.

"He like you" Her father said.

"What?" Hinata blushed. "I don't even know him" She said. Her father rolled his eyes as he got on his black Mercedes.

"You're blushing" He stated making Hinata blush even more.

"Be good with your mother tomorrow" He said. As soon as he closed the door his cellphone rang.

"Bye dad" She chuckled. She went to the entrance of the girls dorms and waved at her father as he drove away.

She made sure he was already a few feet away to run to her real dorm.

"Give me a sec Roger" Hinata's father said as he stopped the car to find a pen. He looked outside his window and saw his daughter making her way to the guys dorms.

"Where is she going?"


End file.
